


Tokens

by Y_Pen_yn_y_Garreg



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Descriptive Screenplay Format, Emotional Hurt, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Post-Betrayal, Post-Series Three, Reflection, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Pen_yn_y_Garreg/pseuds/Y_Pen_yn_y_Garreg
Summary: A few weeks after Morgana and Morgause’s brief reign, a mysterious strip of purple cloth puts Arthur in a very touchy mood. Merlin enlists Gwen’s help in getting the Prince to open up about the one thing he’s always been least fond of discussing: his feelings.





	Tokens

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT: If you have creators’ styles/“work skins” automatically hidden, I recommend that you[turn the one for this story back on](?style=creator). It’ll be very hard to follow otherwise.**
> 
> A one-shot inspired by a deleted scene from series three. It draws on a few different deleted scenes, but you don’t have to have seen them in order to understand the story.
> 
> INT. = interior  
>  EXT. = exterior
> 
> **Font Options:** [Times New Roman (12pt)](), Times New Roman (14pt), Lucida Sans, Courier

MERLIN

 

“TOKENS”

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. KING’S PALACE (ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS) – DAY

 

Merlin stumbles towards the door, half-blinded by an armload of precariously balanced armour.

 

ARTHUR

(calling after him)

_Merlin_. Aren’t you forgetting something?

 

Merlin glances back and sees that he’s left one of the vambraces on the table. Sighing he heads back for it.

 

He tries to add the silver cuff to his load, but in doing so he drops the helmet, which falls to the floor with a clang. Arthur snorts.

 

Merlin fumbles for the helmet with his foot. He flips it into the air with the toe of his boot and tries to catch it but misses completely. It clangs back onto the floor and rolls under the table.

 

ARTHUR

Don’t _dent_ it. If you do, you’re the one who gets to repair it.

 

MERLIN

(annoyed)

You could give me a hand, instead of just standing there.

 

ARTHUR

I _could_. But it’s so much more entertaining to watch you try and fail.

 

Merlin scowls. He scoops the helmet out from under the table with his foot, and then, turning his back to Arthur, he flips it into the air again. But this time a flicker of golden fire dances across his eyes. The helmet lands neatly on top of the stack of armour.

 

Merlin turns back to Arthur, looking smug.

 

ARTHUR

(disappointed)

Lucky catch.

 

MERLIN

(heading back to the door)

That wasn’t luck. It was pure talent.

 

ARTHUR

(as Merlin disappears through the door)

Hey, Merlin –

 

Just outside the door, there’s a thundering crash followed by the sound of several metal objects skittering across the floor.

 

ARTHUR

(once the ringing has stopped)

… try not to trip over that broom you left out there.

 

Still chortling, Arthur crosses to the fireplace to retrieve his boots, which have been left there to dry. He sits down on a chair and makes to put them on, but then he realises he’s missing something.

 

ARTHUR

(calling out)

_Merlin_ , where are my socks?

 

Merlin’s voice sounds from out in the corridor, muffled by a whole lot of scraping and clanking.

 

MERLIN’S VOICE

I’m a bit _busy_ at the moment …

 

ARTHUR

(sarcastic)

Oh, don’t you mind doing your _job_ , Merlin. I’ll just find them myself.

 

MERLIN’S VOICE

(calling back as he moves away down the corridor)

Excellent. It’ll do you a world of good …

 

Arthur shoots a glare towards the half-open door, then gets to his feet and makes for the wardrobe.

 

He takes a single glance inside before giving it up as a bad job. He heads instead for a bureau cabinet sitting on top of a small wooden table. He starts irritably pulling out drawers and slamming them shut again.

 

But about halfway down the second row, something stops him short.

 

He reaches into the little drawer, as though in a trance, and takes out a neatly folded strip of fine purple cloth. He stares down at it as though he’s seeing a ghost.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. KING’S PALACE (ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS) – A LITTLE LATER

 

Arthur runs the strip of purple cloth through his fingers. He’s sitting on his bed, lost in thought, wearing an expression that’s uncharacteristically emotional – vulnerable even.

 

MERLIN’S VOICE

What’s that?

 

ARTHUR

(hastily)

Nothing.

 

He flings the piece of cloth over the far side of the bed and out of sight.

 

MERLIN

(raising his eyebrows)

OK …

 

Merlin crosses to the wardrobe and digs a pair of socks out of a small trunk at the bottom. He returns to the foot of the bed and tosses them down next to Arthur.

 

MERLIN

There.

 

Arthur doesn’t even seem to notice.

 

Merlin stares at Arthur for a moment, nonplussed. Then he bends down to retrieve the piece of cloth from next to the bed.

 

ARTHUR

(sharply)

Leave that.

 

MERLIN

(straightening up again empty-handed)

Why?

 

ARTHUR

Because I told you to.

 

Merlin tilts his head so he can examine the piece of cloth from where he’s standing.

 

MERLIN

(teasingly)

Did Gwen give you that? A token of her affections?

 

ARTHUR

(quietly)

Get out.

 

MERLIN

(grinning bemusedly)

Why?

 

ARTHUR

(voice rising angrily)

Because I _told you to_.

 

MERLIN

But –

 

ARTHUR

_Now,_ Merlin. _Get out._

 

Merlin doesn’t budge. Arthur seizes a goblet from the bedside table and draws his arm back threateningly.

 

MERLIN

(throwing up his hands defensively)

All right, all right! Don’t have to tell _me_ thrice.

 

Merlin backs hurriedly from the room.

 

Arthur lowers the goblet. He tries to return it to the bedside table without looking but lets go of it too close to the edge, and it rolls off onto the floor. He ignores it.

 

He makes a movement towards the other side of the bed, as though to retrieve the strip of cloth, but he stops halfway. For a moment, he stays where he is, frozen in place. Then he lets himself sink back onto the bed. He stares up at the canopy, taking deep, steadying breaths, as though trying to force down whatever emotions the strip of purple cloth has conjured.

 

INT. KING’S PALACE (KITCHENS) – DAY

 

Gwen stands alone at the washtub, scrubbing away.

 

MERLIN’S VOICE

There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.

 

GWEN

(turning around)

Do you need something?

 

MERLIN

Not in particular. I was mostly just bored. Gaius is doing his rounds, and Arthur’s in one of his keep-away-from-me-Merlin moods.

 

GWEN

Is he all right?

 

MERLIN

(shrugging)

He’s just being Arthur … Come to think of it, though, maybe _you_ should go see him. He appears to have gone into some kind of Guinevere withdrawal. He was practically caressing that bit of purple ribbon you gave him.

 

GWEN

Purple ribbon? What are you talking about, Merlin? I didn’t give him any purple ribbon.

 

MERLIN

You sure? Isn’t that what girls do? Before tournaments and things? Give men little strips of cloth to tie on their armour? You’ve never done that?

 

GWEN

I gave him a strip of _white_ cloth once, but that was years ago.

 

MERLIN

Maybe it … turned purple with age.

 

GWEN

(rolling her eyes)

Things fade with age, Merlin. They don’t turn purple.

 

MERLIN

Maybe he spilled wine on it. Or maybe it was a trick of the light. It looked pale purple, but I suppose it _could_ have been white.

 

GWEN

(thoughtfully)

He had a strip of light-purple cloth tied round his arm at the semi-final to that open tournament a few months ago … the one where he fought Uther … But _I_ didn’t give it to him.

 

MERLIN

(teasingly)

Uh oh. Maybe he’s got another girl on the side.

 

Gwen rolls her eyes and turns back to her washing. But halfway through pulling a shirt out of the tub she freezes. A look of dismayed realisation creeps onto her face.

 

GWEN

(turning slowly back around)

What did you say to him, Merlin? You didn’t tease him, did you?

 

MERLIN

(taken aback by Gwen’s sudden seriousness)

I – yeah – a bit … So what? Do you think _he_ wouldn’t tease _me_ if he caught me getting all broody over a pretty purple ribbon?

 

GWEN

Merlin, if he was wearing it at the tournament but _I_ didn’t give it to him … then there’s only one other person I can think of who would have.

 

MERLIN

Who – … _Oh_  …

 

Merlin and Gwen gaze at each other in grim understanding for several silent moments.

 

MERLIN

He must have found it when … I’m such an idiot. I should have _known_ it wasn’t safe to let him look for socks on his own. I’ll have to go talk to him.

 

Merlin turns and is halfway across the kitchen before he slows suddenly then doubles back.

 

MERLIN

Actually, _you_ should go talk to him.

 

GWEN

I don’t know … Isn’t it better just to give him his space? Let him sort out his feelings on his own? He deals with things differently from you and me; I’m not sure he’d welcome my intrusion …

 

MERLIN

I spent a week telling myself that, Gwen – the week after she made herself Queen of Camelot – the week after he found out … He likes people to think he can handle everything on his own, but not this … You know how _Uther’s_ been ever since? Well, Arthur wasn’t much different at first … If I hadn’t finally decided to ignore his wishes to be left alone, he might _still_ be … He needs to know he’s not alone in this, Gwen. He can’t keep bottling it up, or it’ll just keep getting worse. If you can’t bring yourself to go talk to him, then I will, but … well …

(smiling wryly)

… he’s already threatened to throw one heavy object at me today, and I think he’s far less likely to be incited to violence if it’s you.

 

Gwen smiles slightly, but still looks hesitant.

 

GWEN

It’s the King I’m supposed to be looking after … I need to finish this washing for him …

 

MERLIN

I can finish up in here for you. You can do a lot more good for Arthur right now than you can for Uther.

 

GWEN

(in a small voice)

What if I just make things worse?

 

MERLIN

You won’t. You’re _you_.

 

Gwen looks unconvinced.

 

MERLIN

At the very least, go give him a hug or something. I don’t want to have to put up with him brooding all day, and God knows he’s not going to let _me_ hug him. As the only person in the entire castle who can get away with it, I think that makes it your sacred duty or something.

 

Gwen grins embarrassedly.

 

GWEN

All right, I’ll … go _hug_ Arthur … and _see_ if I can get him to talk to me … but I can’t make any promises there.

 

MERLIN

(grinning)

Good luck.

 

Gwen abandons the washtub and exits the kitchens. Merlin peers down into the murky water and makes a face.

 

MERLIN

(to himself)

Ugh … Did I really just _volunteer_ to do Uther’s laundry?

 

INT. KING’S PALACE (ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS) – DAY

 

Arthur’s still lying on his back in the middle of the bed, staring up at the canopy with an unfocused look in his eyes.

 

There’s a knock at the door.

 

ARTHUR

Go away, Merlin.

 

There’s a small creak of hinges.

 

GWEN’S VOICE

It’s … not Merlin. He doesn’t knock, remember?

 

Arthur sits bolt upright.

 

ARTHUR

(surprised)

Guinevere …

 

Gwen edges tentatively into the room.

 

GWEN

I’m sorry to disturb you …

 

ARTHUR

I could never consider _you_ a disturbance.

 

GWEN

(half to herself)

So far, so good, then …

 

Taking his lack of dismissal as an invitation, Gwen closes the door behind her and approaches Arthur. She sits down on the edge of the bed. Arthur takes in her hesitant expression.

 

ARTHUR

Is there something wrong?

(tensing slightly)

Did something happen with my father?

 

GWEN

(soothingly)

No, no, nothing like that …

 

She moves closer to him and takes his hands in hers.

 

ARTHUR

(softly)

What is it?

 

Gwen remains silent for several more moments; then she looks up at Arthur with a small and slightly wry smile.

 

GWEN

Merlin tells me you’re not in a very … accommodating mood …

 

Arthur huffs irritably.

 

ARTHUR

(annoyed)

Does he go around the castle reporting on my state of mind to anyone who’ll listen?

 

GWEN

Only to the people he thinks might be able to help …

 

ARTHUR

I’m fine. I don’t need any help.

 

Arthur lets go of Gwen’s hands and looks away from her. He starts fiddling with the ring on his left index finger.

 

Gwen watches him sadly, chewing her lip. She glances over the side of the bed, where the purple cloth still lies.

 

GWEN

(softly)

I miss her too.

 

ARTHUR

(feigning ignorance)

Who?

 

GWEN

Morgana.

 

Arthur glances fleetingly at Gwen and then away again. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and sits on its edge, as though he’s trying to close himself off physically as well as emotionally.

 

ARTHUR

(defensive)

I don’t miss Morgana. Why should I miss being lied to?

 

GWEN

I miss not _knowing_ I was being lied to … Ignorance is bliss, I guess …

 

ARTHUR

It’s better this way. At least now she can’t …

 

His voice catches in his throat. He takes a steadying breath and starts spinning the centre band on his ring more frenetically than ever.

 

ARTHUR

(after a long silence)

But I suppose you’re right …

(softly)

I was happier not knowing … My _father_ was certainly happier not knowing …

 

He falls silent and takes to staring at the engraving on his bedside table.

 

Gwen tries to speak several times, but can’t seem to find the words. She takes a deep breath and then, with a tentative glance at Arthur, she leans over the side of the bed and picks up the purple strip of cloth.

 

Arthur glances at it and away again, looking embarrassed – almost ashamed.

 

GWEN

(running the supple material through her fingers)

She gave it to you, didn’t she? At the tournament … to wear during the semi-final …

 

ARTHUR

(after a long uncomfortable silence, fiddling with his ring again)

I’ve had to ask myself _why_  … I mean, it certainly wasn’t to show that she _cared_  … And it wasn’t necessary to her deception … It’s not as though it was a common practice of hers during tournaments. She didn’t give me anything before the melee … There’s only one answer that makes sense. It was an excuse to come talk to me …

 

Gwen waits for him to elaborate, but he doesn’t.

 

GWEN

(softly)

What do you mean?

 

ARTHUR

She wanted to make sure I didn’t throw the fight … She told me I had to win – that I wouldn’t be able to command the respect of the knights if I couldn’t even beat an old man …

(in a tone of self-disgust)

And I took her at her word … believed that was what she was really worried about … But she didn’t care about my standing with the knights. It’d have been in her best interest if I’d lost their respect … There’s only one thing left that makes sense … She _wanted_ me to hurt him … maybe even kill him … my own father … Or maybe she wanted _him_ to kill _me_  … Maybe it made no difference to her so long as one of us died and the other had to live with the guilt … And I just let her manipulate me …

 

GWEN

(gently)

You didn’t, though. In the end, you decided to throw the fight anyway.

 

Arthur glances askance at Gwen, caught slightly off guard.

 

ARTHUR

How do you know I didn’t just lose?

 

GWEN

I know you better than that. The fight turned in his favour far too quickly.

 

ARTHUR

(vexed)

Great. Was the whole kingdom talking about it?

 

GWEN

(placating)

I think it was only obvious to those of us who know you so well.

 

ARTHUR

(softly)

My father worked it out … He even said he was grateful …

 

GWEN

That’s nice.

 

ARTHUR

He only mentioned it because Morgana was …

 

He trails off into silence.

 

GWEN

(quietly)

Morgana was …?

 

ARTHUR

It was strange … I should have – I should have noticed something – I should have …

 

He blinks and starts playing with the engraving on the side of his bedside table.

 

ARTHUR

Ever since she got back … after she was … missing … she was … politer … We didn’t argue as much as we used to … I thought – I thought being away had made her … I don’t know … appreciate us more … me and my father …

 

He seems to lose his train of thought for a moment and trails off into silence again. Gwen looks as though she might cry.

 

GWEN

Oh, Arthur …

 

ARTHUR

(continuing on quickly to cover up his moment of vulnerability)

But not during that tournament. It was like she was trying to make up for the last several months by being twice as argumentative as ever. I should have seen it … She was – _pitting_ us against each other … Even afterwards … _especially_ afterwards … It was like she was trying to make up for the fact that neither of us had died by using the outcome to drive a wedge between us … Maybe she thought she could destabilise the kingdom … Or maybe she just wanted to hurt us …

 

Arthur sighs deeply. Just for something to do, he picks up the goblet he dropped earlier and sets it back on the bedside table, taking more time about it than necessary.

 

GWEN

The important thing to remember, Arthur, is that she _failed_. You made your own decision about the fight in the end, _despite_ her attempt to manipulate you, and she failed again in her last -ditch effort to create ill will between you and your father. That’s a victory, not a defeat.

(lifting up the length of purple cloth)

You could keep this as a reminder of how you got the better of her. Even before you knew of her true colours.

 

Arthur shakes his head, unable to spare the cloth more than a half glance.

 

ARTHUR

I can’t … It’ll always be a reminder of what she tried to do … Of how _completely_ fooled she had me …

(with a sudden rush of anger)

I should just –

 

He seizes the cloth out of Gwen’s hands, and lurching to his feet, he takes several strides towards the fireplace, as though to fling the piece of cloth into the flames.

 

But about halfway there his anger burns itself out. His arm falls limply to his side and his grip on the cloth slackens. It ripples silently to the floor. He stands with his back to Gwen, his shoulders slumped, looking lost.

 

ARTHUR

I don’t understand … What _happened_ to her … to turn her into _this_?

 

GWEN

(fighting back tears)

I don’t know …

 

She gets to her feet and takes Arthur’s hand, pulling him back onto the bed.

 

ARTHUR

(barely above a whisper)

She wasn’t always this way … _was_ she?

 

GWEN

No. She can’t have been.

 

Gwen can’t stop the tears any longer. They glide silently down her face. Arthur just stares back at her numbly. He drops his eyes.

 

ARTHUR

(even less audibly)

I thought she cared about us …

 

Gwen tries to reply, but can’t get out the words, so she abandons her attempts at verbal comfort and pulls Arthur into a hug. He grips her back, holding onto her tightly.

 

GWEN

(into Arthur’s shoulder)

It’ll get better …

 

ARTHUR

(listlessly)

My father doesn’t seem to think so …

 

Gwen can’t think of a response, so she just hugs Arthur tighter. They stay holding each other for several moments, before Arthur pulls away. Gwen moves her hands back to hold his.

 

They sit in silence for a little while. Arthur’s eyes drift to a spot on the floor several feet away, where the strip of purple cloth glints innocently in the sunlight. Gwen follows his gaze. She gives his hands a reassuring squeeze.

 

ARTHUR

(not taking his eyes off the purple cloth)

That’s not the only … gift she gave me that I’ve had reason to question since …

 

GWEN

(when he fails once again to elaborate)

What do you mean?

 

ARTHUR

Do you remember when I journeyed to the Perilous Lands to find the Trident of the Fisher King?

 

GWEN

How could I forget?

 

ARTHUR

Before I left, she … came to me in my chambers … said she was worried about me … She gave me a silver cuff set with a yellow stone … She said it would keep me safe … told me never to take it off … so that she could be there with me … every step of the way …

 

Gwen’s eyes widen slightly, as though she’s realising something herself.

 

ARTHUR

I thought it was a little odd, but … it never crossed my mind that her motives were anything other than what she said … But now …

 

GWEN

(horrified)

Do you think she might have cursed it?

 

Arthur takes another carefully measured breath before continuing.

 

ARTHUR

On the way to the Fisher King’s tower, I … found myself growing weak … unnaturally tired … at first I thought I was coming down with something … and then, because it kept getting worse the further I got into the Perilous Lands, I thought it was just an effect of whatever pestilence lay on that realm … It was as though the life was being drained right out of me … It wore off sometime after I reached the Dark Tower … and I assumed the tower must be shielded somehow … and yet on the journey back … I felt normal … I thought maybe the curse was intended only for those voyaging _into_ the Fisher King’s lands, so it had no effect on those leaving them behind … I also considered that perhaps it was the Golden Trident itself rather than the tower that had driven it off … But … on the way home, I also noticed that I’d somehow lost Morgana’s gift … and the last time I can remember seeing it was just before entering the Dark Tower … I must have lost it somehow when I was fighting the wyverns … and it was just after that that I started feeling better …

 

Arthur sighs and starts fiddling with his ring again.

 

ARTHUR

I’d like to tell myself that I’m imagining things … that it really was the Perilous Lands affecting me and not her … but why else would she have given me something like that? Why would a traitor want me to stay safe? And also … I realise now that I started feeling weak long before I had even entered the Perilous Lands …

 

Arthur looks up at Gwen as though hoping she’ll contradict him, but she’s chewing her lip and looking guilty.

 

ARTHUR

What’s wrong?

 

GWEN

I … I fear you’re right to suspect her, Arthur, I …

(taking a deep breath)

While you were gone, I … I saw her … in her chambers … she was … she was using magic …

 

ARTHUR

(taken aback)

You _saw_ her? Why didn’t you say anything?

 

GWEN

I did … to Gaius … but I had no _proof_ , and I … I didn’t want to believe it … I wanted to believe it was something harmless, whatever she was doing, but … knowing what I know now … given what you’ve told me … I’m so sorry, Arthur; I wish I’d done more to stop her.

 

ARTHUR

(gently)

It’s not your fault. It was my responsibility to protect this kingdom from its enemies, not yours. I’m the one who should have seen through her. I’m the one who should have stopped her.

 

GWEN

How could you have? There was no way you could have known. You had no reason to suspect her. She fooled us all.

 

ARTHUR

She came to me the night before I left to find the Cup of Life … She was asking questions … about where I was going … She knew about the Cup somehow … kept trying to look at my maps … I’m such a fool. All those people who died … all because I trusted her …

 

GWEN

You can’t blame yourself for that, Arthur. That was Morgana and Morgause’s doing, not yours.

 

ARTHUR

_I_ let the Cup fall into Cenred’s hands. And Morgana … she must have let him know what I was after, somehow … through Morgause … I should have seen it, but I believed her every lie … right up until the end.

 

GWEN

You cared about her. You can’t be faulted for that. _She’s_ the traitor. _She’s_ the one who should feel ashamed.

 

ARTHUR

I’m not sure she knows how to feel shame any more … If she could, how could she –

(in sudden frustration)

It just doesn’t make any _sense_. I thought I knew her. How can she be capable of such – such … Even with the evidence staring me in the face, there’s a part of me that still doesn’t believe it was really her that did all this. I just … I just want to wake up and find out that the last few weeks have all been a bad dream …

 

Gwen pulls Arthur’s hands back into hers.

 

GWEN

I know, Arthur, I … I don’t understand it either.

 

ARTHUR

(softly)

She’s my sister … she’s _actually_ my sister … Why doesn’t that mean anything to her? Morgause clearly means something to her, and yet she’s no more Morgana’s family than I am, so why is it that Morgause means something to her but I don’t? _I_ grew up with her, not Morgause. It isn’t – … It doesn’t make any sense.

 

GWEN

(tearful)

I know …

 

ARTHUR

The night before I left to look for the Cup of Life, she – she said … she said that she and I were _like_ brother and sister … I think she was laughing at me … She knew that we really were, and I had no clue … I wonder how long she knew … I wonder how she found out … I wonder if she ever stopped to think – if it ever gave her pause … There was a moment – … but it was probably my imagination …

 

GWEN

(gently)

What moment?

 

ARTHUR

When she said we were like brother and sister, I … I told her that was why I couldn’t tell her where the Cup of Life was … I was afraid that if she knew too much, she might become a target for the enemy … I didn’t want …

(softly)

I didn’t want to lose her again … I told her that, and she got a bit strange … just for a second … Looking back, I wonder … I wonder if, maybe, just for a moment, maybe she felt a little guilty …

(giving himself a shake)

It’s probably just wishful thinking.

 

GWEN

May as well think wishfully, then … What can it hurt?

 

ARTHUR

Ask the families of all those innocent people she slaughtered – all because my father and I wanted to believe we really had her back … and yet we lost her the moment Morgause took her … maybe even before … I just don’t know any more … Why … _why_ would she side with Morgause? So what if they’re half -sisters, Morgause is cruel … _evil_  … Morgana never used to stand for such things … Was it all about magic? But that doesn’t make any sense either, because why would Morgana study it in the first place, knowing it was banned? Perhaps – perhaps Morgause forced her somehow … and then it corrupted her … But then, she always did have sympathy for those who practised magic … I just never imagined she would take it this far. I thought she disagreed with my father’s executions because she thought them unjust … But the way she ruled … _how_ was that just? I thought she believed in mercy, and yet she showed none … I just don’t understand … Can the corrupting influence of magic really be so strong that it could rob Morgana of all her kindness, all her goodness?

 

GWEN

I wish I had the answers to those questions, Arthur. I’ve asked them myself, many, many times. I, too, find myself second-guessing so many things that happened this past year … when Elyan was held captive, for instance …

 

ARTHUR

(sighing)

You think she was probably in on it.

 

GWEN

We know she was working with Cenred and Morgause …

 

ARTHUR

I’ve thought about that too … the tunnels … it all makes sense … I _told_ her all about them … by the campfire the day before … She must have found some way of passing the information on to Morgause – to Cenred … She played me for a complete fool, just like always … and when I found her with Cenred in the throne room … he had a sword at her throat, but it must all have been an act … She was … trying to get me captured again … using my … concern for her … as a weapon … How could she do that? How could she use your brother like that? Use you like that?

 

GWEN

(in a tiny voice)

I don’t know …

 

ARTHUR

I don’t understand her any more … Perhaps I never did … Perhaps I never really knew her at all … And yet _she_ understood _me_  … enough to know just how to manipulate me …

(sighing)

It’s just lucky Morgause’s spell went wrong and brought the ceiling down on top of her … but I should have noticed how eager Morgana was to delay us, even after that … she slowed us down in the tunnels, complaining about her ankle … I wonder if she staged falling off her horse just in case she needed an excuse to slow us down later on …

 

GWEN

Well, the important thing is that, despite her treachery, she and Morgause failed. We all got out of there alive. And something good even came out of it all. It brought Elyan back to Camelot.

 

ARTHUR

(smiling sadly)

You two are lucky to have each other …

 

GWEN

(softly)

We are …

 

Arthur drops his gaze. Gwen tightens her grip on his hands.

 

GWEN

(earnestly)

You have us too, Arthur – both of us. I know it’s not the same as … But you needn’t ever feel that you’re alone. Anything you need, I’ll always be here for you. You can count on that.

 

ARTHUR

You’ve already done more than I could ever have asked of you … for me and my father … And I know you have reason to – …

 

He breaks off, as though he doesn’t know how or can’t bring himself to complete this last thought. And yet, by the look on Gwen’s face, it seems he doesn’t need to.

 

ARTHUR

How _is_ my father?

 

Gwen hesitates, as though unsure how to be truthful and comforting at the same time.

 

GWEN

(finally)

There’s been no change since you saw him last night.

 

Arthur nods vaguely, staring down at his hands which are still clasped in Gwen’s.

 

GWEN

(gently)

He needs time.

 

ARTHUR

What if – …?

 

But once again, he can’t seem to bring himself to continue. He lets go of Gwen’s hands and goes back to playing with his ring.

 

ARTHUR

I just wish … I wish he would … talk to me … About her … or not about her … about anything …

 

Gwen opens her mouth several times, but can’t seem to think of anything helpful to say.

 

ARTHUR

Sometimes I think … maybe if _I_ brought it up … But I’m afraid to. I’m afraid of making him worse … I feel so – … I don’t know what to do.

 

GWEN

I wish I could tell you, Arthur … All I can say is, let your heart guide you. It’ll tell you how to proceed, with your father … with everything.

 

ARTHUR

(with a broken laugh)

You and Merlin, you bandy that about as though it’s this foolproof gem of wisdom … But what good is my heart? It didn’t warn me about Morgana … How am I ever supposed to trust it again …?

 

GWEN

Don’t let her do that to you, Arthur. That’s letting her win.

 

Arthur looks away. Although he doesn’t change his position on the bed, he seems to almost physically withdraw from her. She counters it by scooting even closer to him.

 

ARTHUR

I think that’s why he’s gi– why he’s … I don’t think he wants to win … Not if it means winning against her … winning against his own daughter … But letting her win … means condemning the people of Camelot … so I have no choice but to fight. But sometimes winning … doesn’t feel that much better than losing.

 

GWEN

I know.

 

She slips an arm around Arthur and buries her head in his shoulder. He closes his eyes.

 

Several moments pass in silence.

 

ARTHUR

(in a faraway voice)

He _tried_ to talk to me …

 

GWEN

Who? Your father?

 

ARTHUR

Mmm …

 

GWEN

When?

 

ARTHUR

The first time I saw him … after … When I found him in the dungeons …

(after a moment’s silence)

He said he was sorry …

 

GWEN

(softly)

Sorry for what?

 

ARTHUR

I don’t know … I’ll never know … I didn’t listen to him. I told him it wasn’t a good time.

(turning to Gwen and looking desperately into her eyes)

What if that was my one chance? And I let it pass by because I was too busy … fighting my own sister? What if – what if I _made_ him shut down like this … because when he _wanted_ to talk to me, I wouldn’t listen?

 

GWEN

Arthur, I’m sure that’s not – … You were fighting an immortal army. You were fighting to save _him_. I’m sure he understood that.

 

ARTHUR

_Have_ I saved him, though? It doesn’t feel like it …

 

GWEN

(in a small voice)

Give it time … It’s only been a few weeks.

 

Arthur looks into her eyes, searchingly, as though for a sign that she believes what she’s saying, anything that might help him believe it himself.

 

ARTHUR

(looking away)

It’s funny … I keep wishing … for it to be magic. For his condition to be the result of some sort of spell. I keep wishing Gaius would find another cursed root under his bed, so we could just toss it in the fire and he’d be all right again … But it seems there are evils greater even than magic … evils less easily remedied …

 

Arthur trails off into silence, clearly lost in thought.

 

Several moments tick by. Unsure what else to do, Gwen puts her arms around Arthur again. She rubs his shoulders soothingly, but he inhales sharply and pulls away.

 

GWEN

What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Did you injure your shoulder during training?

 

ARTHUR

No … I’m sorry. It’s just … It’s nothing. Never mind.

 

GWEN

(patiently)

_Arthur._

 

ARTHUR

I just … I was thinking … about last time … when it really was just a magic spell … though I didn’t know it at the time …

 

GWEN

(not seeing the connection)

And?

 

ARTHUR

I was sitting at his bedside … and she came in and … she did just that … exactly what you just did …

 

Gwen doesn’t seem to know what to say. She very gingerly takes Arthur’s hand, as though afraid of triggering another memory.

 

ARTHUR

She promised me she’d look after him … She seemed so sincere … but she must have been behind it all along. She must have been the one who planted that thing in his chambers … She’s the only one who had access … I should never have left her alone with him … I can only guess what would have happened if Gaius hadn’t found that thing when he did …

 

GWEN

(pensive)

And that army of skeletons … Do you think she was behind that too?

 

ARTHUR

She must have at least known about it … but that’s the part that doesn’t make sense. If it wasn’t Morgana who destroyed the source of that enchantment, then who did?

 

GWEN

That _is_ strange …

 

ARTHUR

I’d like to think that it _was_ her … that she got cold feet, just that once … that when she saw all the harm that was being done, she changed her mind and decided to undo the spell that she … or Morgause … had cast … But I guess that’s just more wishful thinking. Perhaps the spell just went wrong. From what I’ve seen, magic is unreliable like that. Her immortal army didn’t last long either … and there’s little chance she sabotaged that one herself …

 

GWEN

Did they really all just explode into dust like Elyan said?

 

ARTHUR

Yeah … Gaius said something about the Cup of Life being tipped over and the blood being spilled from it … but he couldn’t seem to explain how it had happened … Maybe it got knocked over by accident in all the commotion caused by our arrival … But anyway, it goes to show how unwise Morgana was to put all her faith in magic … Apparently it’s as treacherous as she is …

(sighing)

Damned magic … I find myself questioning every little thing that’s happened involving it since we found her … That old woman who tried to poison my father … was she working with Morgause and Morgana? It would certainly explain how she managed to escape from the cells … Those two thugs who tried to kill me in the melee by disguising themselves as Sir Oswald and his friend … maybe it was Morgana or Morgause who provided them with those enchanted crystals …

(with a slight laugh)

I’ve even wondered whether Morgana was the one who set that goblin loose in the palace.

 

Gwen blushes slightly, as though remembering something embarrassing, but then she pulls a determinedly straight face.

 

GWEN

(calmly)

What goblin?

 

ARTHUR

(catching her eye)

Indeed. What goblin?

 

GWEN

Of course, if Morgana was the one who released it, it rather backfired on her, didn’t it?

 

ARTHUR

(remembering)

Yeah, I suppose it did …

 

He almost smiles, but the spark of humour quickly fades from his eyes, as though remembering those simpler, happier times is too painful at the moment.

 

ARTHUR

(just to fill the silence)

I’ve also wondered whether she wasn’t in league with that mad old sorcerer who tried to enchant us … except that I can’t think of any possible reason that Morgana would have had to want us under a love spell, especially since she already knew I had feelings for you without any enchantment.

 

Arthur seems perfectly ready to dismiss the notion, until he catches sight of the look on Gwen’s face.

 

ARTHUR

What is it?

 

GWEN

It – it’s nothing.

 

ARTHUR

Come on. I’ve been open with you. I think you owe me as much in return.

 

Gwen opens her mouth but doesn’t seem to know where to start.

 

ARTHUR

Did she do something that made it seem like she knew that old sorcerer?

 

GWEN

No. It’s just … before you caught that man trying to plant another poultice in your chambers … I was almost certain that …

 

ARTHUR

That?

 

GWEN

… that Morgana was responsible for planting the first one.

 

ARTHUR

(confused)

Why would she do that?

 

GWEN

To make it look like I had been enchanting you.

 

ARTHUR

But why would she … Wait a minute … you said you suspected her _before_ I caught that old man … You mean you … you suspected her at the time it was actually happening?

 

GWEN

Yes, I – …

 

She glances guiltily up at Arthur and then away again.

 

GWEN

I had already seen her using magic while you were in the Perilous Lands, and … and then … when I was arrested … after I was sentenced to death and they were dragging me away, I … I saw Morgana … I saw her … _smiling_  … this horrible, vindictive smile … and I had this terrible feeling … that she had set the whole thing up. Not just the poultice, but … your father just happening across us in the woods that day … She was _with_ him …

 

ARTHUR

(dismayed)

She knew I was planning on spending some time with you … The whole thing was her idea …

(after a silence)

Why didn’t you ever say anything?

 

GWEN

I – … At the time they wouldn’t even let me talk to you, and your father certainly wouldn’t have believed me if I’d told him I thought Morgana was behind it all. And then – then that old man got caught and confessed to everything … so – I guess I was just being paranoid about her after all.

 

ARTHUR

But you said you saw her smiling?

 

GWEN

I know … I don’t know what to think any more. Maybe she was just … revelling in all the chaos that was going on … I can’t see how she and that sorcerer could have been working together, though. I mean, even if she had convinced him to plant the poultice for her so she didn’t have to risk doing it herself, why would she have had him plant another one after I’d already been sentenced to death?

 

ARTHUR

What made you think Morgana would want you dead in the first place? You’re not a threat to her … and she let you live when she and Morgause took the kingdom … Seemed she wanted to hold on to her friendship with you …

 

GWEN

Yes, I … like I said, she was probably just revelling in the chaos and had nothing to do with the poultices.

 

ARTHUR

But why would she revel in you being sentenced to death? What harm had you ever done her?

 

GWEN

(in sudden frustration)

What harm had _any_ of us done her? You never did a thing wrong to her, but that didn’t stop her from going after you. Why should I be any different? Stop asking me to explain Morgana.

 

ARTHUR

(blinking and looking away)

I’m sorry.

 

GWEN

(looking regretful)

I’m not angry with you, Arthur … I’m angry with her … I’m angry with the whole situation …

 

Arthur nods in understanding.

 

ARTHUR

I try to be angry … but mostly I just feel … I don’t know … confused, maybe … No, it’s more like … I don’t know what it is … I just know it’s not anger … I wish it was. Anger would be easier.

 

GWEN

Maybe that’s the problem. Anger _is_ too easy. But anger’s mostly just a cover for deeper feelings … I suppose more than angry I feel … I just feel sad.

(reaching out and gripping Arthur by the arms)

You’re right, Arthur. It’s better not to give in to anger. I expect that’s what _she_ did.

 

ARTHUR

(nonplussed)

I … never said that. I didn’t even _think_ it.

 

GWEN

(smiling sadly)

No, but you _felt_ it.

 

Arthur still looks confused.

 

Gwen envelops him in another hug.

 

GWEN

Don’t ever doubt that you have a good heart, Arthur. That’s the one thing I’m sure of.

 

ARTHUR

(resting his head against her shoulder)

I thought _Morgana_ had a good heart …

 

GWEN

(softly)

So did I.

 

ARTHUR

Then, how can you be sure of anything?

 

GWEN

(hugging him more tightly)

Because I may have lost Morgana, but I won’t let her take anyone else from me.

 

ARTHUR

Even if that means you might be fooled again?

 

GWEN

Maybe accepting that risk is an inseparable part of what it means to love … Maybe we just have to decide that it’s worth it.

 

ARTHUR

For ourselves or for Camelot? Perhaps as a man I can do the former … but as a prince, I’m not sure if I can do the latter …

 

GWEN

Maybe as a prince you _have_ to. And even more so as a king … Because a king who doesn’t love … is the worst kind of king there can be.

 

Arthur pulls away just enough to be able to look into Gwen’s eyes.

 

ARTHUR

I hope you’re right about that … because I don’t know where I went wrong with Morgana … and I don’t know how to prevent it from happening again … except by shutting everyone out … and I don’t think I have the strength to do that …

 

GWEN

Shutting people out isn’t strength, Arthur. It’s letting them in that takes strength.

 

ARTHUR

Even if you let in the wrong people?

 

GWEN

That’s the risk we have to accept …

(pulling him back into her embrace)

It’s worth it.

 

ARTHUR

For Camelot’s sake, I hope you’re right …

 

For a long while the two of them simply hold each other, and for a time they seem to forget that the world’s still turning beyond the doors of the chamber, until a distant echo from somewhere within the palace calls them back to the wider world.

 

Arthur stirs and glances up at the hazy outline of the sun high in one of the upper windows. Somewhat reluctantly, he pulls away from Gwen.

 

ARTHUR

I have a council session to attend at noon …

 

GWEN

And I have a bundle of washing to track down.

 

Gwen gets to her feet, then turns back to look at Arthur.

 

GWEN

You going to be all right?

 

ARTHUR

Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?

 

Gwen sighs at how quickly he’s managed to put his walls back up.

 

GWEN

Perhaps I’ll see you this evening?

 

ARTHUR

(looking around for the socks Merlin got out earlier)

Mmm …

 

Gwen turns to leave. Arthur snatches up the socks from where they’ve fallen on top of the bench at the foot of his bed and then gets up to retrieve his boots, but he only makes it a few steps before Morgana’s purple strip of cloth once again catches his eye and stops him in his tracks.

 

Gwen seems to have either heard or sensed Arthur’s sudden impasse, because she turns back around and once again follows his gaze to the purple cloth. Arthur looks at his feet.

 

GWEN

(cautiously)

Do you want me to … maybe … get … rid of that for you?

 

Still not meeting her eyes, Arthur nods.

 

ARTHUR

Don’t see what good can come of me keeping it …

(with an edge of bitterness)

… unless it’s as a reminder never to trust anyone again …

(finally locking eyes with Gwen)

I don’t want that …

 

GWEN

No … you don’t.

 

Gwen snatches up the strip of cloth and balls it up in her fist so that it’s effectively obscured from sight. She starts to leave again.

 

ARTHUR

Guinevere …

 

Hand on the door handle, Gwen turns back to look at him.

 

ARTHUR

Thank you.

 

Gwen smiles.

 

GWEN

You know there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, Arthur.

 

Her gaze lingers with his for a few more moments, before she tears her eyes away and pulls open the door.

 

INT. KING’S PALACE (CORRIDOR) – CONTINUOUS

 

On the other side of the door, Gwen runs headlong into Merlin.

 

She stares at him in surprised indignation and then back at the open door. She quickly pulls it shut behind her.

 

GWEN

(in a whisper)

Merlin, what are you doing?

 

She grabs him by the arm and pulls him away along the corridor until they’re out of earshot of Arthur’s door.

 

GWEN

What were you doing?

 

MERLIN

(promptly)

Not eavesdropping.

 

Gwen narrows her eyes.

 

MERLIN

Oh, all right, maybe I was _trying_ to eavesdrop, but in my defence, most of the time I was standing there, you two weren’t talking loudly enough for your voices to carry all the way to the door.

 

GWEN

(sarcastically)

Oh – well – how very inconsiderate of us.

 

Merlin eyes her expectantly, as though waiting for her to say something else.

 

MERLIN

(when she doesn’t)

So?

 

GWEN

So what?

 

MERLIN

Did you hug him?

 

GWEN

(rolling her eyes)

Yes.

 

MERLIN

Did he hug you back?

 

GWEN

Yes. Not that it’s really your business.

 

MERLIN

Did he talk to you?

 

GWEN

Yeah.

 

MERLIN

(lowering his voice)

About Morgana?

 

GWEN

Yes.

 

MERLIN

Did he cry?

 

GWEN

Wha–? No.

 

MERLIN

Oh …

 

GWEN

Why do you sound disappointed?

 

MERLIN

It’d have been _good_ for him. Crying always makes _me_ feel better. OK, maybe not _while_ I’m crying, but I feel better afterwards. Don’t you?

 

GWEN

(rolling her eyes again)

Sorry, Merlin, next time I talk to Arthur, I’ll try harder to make him cry.

 

MERLIN

(brightly)

Good.

(glancing back towards Arthur’s door)

So is it … safe to go in there?

 

GWEN

Not if he works out you’ve been eavesdropping on him, it won’t be.

 

MERLIN

Why would he work that out?

 

GWEN

Well, it’d be a bit convenient, wouldn’t it, if you just happened to turn up moments after I left?

 

MERLIN

Yeah – Arthur’s not that observant.

 

GWEN

You’d be willing to stake your _life_ on that?

 

MERLIN

Yeah, funnily enough, I think I would be.

 

Merlin starts towards Arthur’s door, but Gwen pulls him back.

 

GWEN

Yes, well, I’ve got another task for you anyway, so it doesn’t matter.

 

MERLIN

If it’s more of Uther’s laundry –

 

GWEN

It isn’t.

(after a hesitation)

Here.

 

She presses Morgana’s bit of purple cloth into his hands.

 

GWEN

I told Arthur I’d get rid of it, but … I don’t really know what to do with it. I thought about just putting it back in Morgana’s room, but … I don’t really want to go in there, and I’d feel strange burning it, or keeping it in my house, or … I hate to ask, Merlin, but … do you think you could maybe …?

 

MERLIN

(heading her off)

Consider it done.

 

GWEN

(smiling)

Thanks, Merlin. You’re a good friend – when you’re not eavesdropping.

 

Merlin grins.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. KING’S PALACE (RAMPARTS) – DAY

 

Merlin stands on the ramparts overlooking the road beyond Camelot.

 

He pulls out Morgana’s purple cloth and holds it up over the parapet wall. The wind catches it and it flutters out like a long, thin flag.

 

Merlin looks around. Once he’s sure that nobody’s watching, he turns back to the fluttering strip of cloth.

 

MERLIN

_Tofære swa æsce on lyfte, ond us trege næfre ma …_

 

A brief flicker of golden flame flares to life in Merlin’s eyes, and as he watches, the purple cloth loses its cohesion. It reduces to a fine purple dust and is borne away on the wind. Merlin looks on in its wake until well after the last trace has vanished.

 

At long last, he turns back to the citadel. He lets out a deep sigh.

 

MERLIN

If only _all_ the marks you left on this place could be so easily erased, Morgana …

 

FADE OUT.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in a comment, the more detailed the better, but simple comments are welcome too. :)
> 
> _Tofære swa æsce on lyfte ond us trege næfre ma_ = Disperse like dust on the wind and trouble us no more.
> 
> If you want to see the deleted scenes referenced in this story they’re available here: <https://youtu.be/poRDSmMIldk>
> 
> So I guess this story is me pushing the boundaries on what can be done in screenplay format. Usually a story like this would be written from the perspective of one character or another, but I decided to see how far I could go in conveying a character’s emotions using just dialogue and descriptions of non-verbal cues.
> 
> Generally I avoid using the tag “Hurt/Comfort” because I feel it’s a bit cliche, but there’s no denying that it pretty accurately describes this story, so I swallowed my aversion to the term and went ahead and used it. My aversion to the word “angst”, on the other hand, won out, so you won’t see that as a tag.
> 
> I went back and forth a little on whether or not to tag this Arthur/Gwen and I might have done so if Ao3 didn’t list the relationships first before even the characters. I felt that that placement would have afforded it far too much importance and misrepresented the story, which is ultimately far more about Arthur’s (non-romantic) relationship with Morgana than his (romantic) relationship with Gwen. Not to undervalue her as a character, but plot-wise Gwen is more of a sounding board for Arthur’s feelings about Morgana’s betrayal than the focus of this story.
> 
> To anyone who might be disappointed that Merlin wasn’t the one to have this conversation with Arthur or possibly thinking that he’d have been a better person for Arthur to talk to about this because he’s got more insight into what happened to Morgana, I’d argue that that’s precisely why Merlin _wasn’t_ the right person for Arthur to talk to about her. Arthur and Gwen are in relatively the same boat. They can be completely open with each other. But what Merlin knows about Morgana is too tightly wrapped up with his own secrets for him to tell Arthur about it, so they couldn’t really have had a completely open, honest conversation about her.


End file.
